


▇▇ 是不痛的

by timelayers1365



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelayers1365/pseuds/timelayers1365
Summary: R18g，涉及sm/校园霸凌/自残/不带任何医学常识的身体解剖写作思路非常诡异，观看的时候请时刻谨记作者是垃圾人的事实
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Yami Yuugi/Mutou Yuugi, 暗表
Kudos: 7





	▇▇ 是不痛的

**Author's Note:**

> R18g，涉及sm/校园霸凌/自残/不带任何医学常识的身体解剖  
> 写作思路非常诡异，观看的时候请时刻谨记作者是垃圾人的事实

某个寻常的午后，某位神明睁开眼睛。透过天国上空松软的云层，暖融融的光柱像丝绸般盖在他身上，让他又困顿起来。但为了应付自己的工作，他还是不情愿地翻了个身，朝人间投去漫不经心的一瞥。在看见一个试图抛弃神明赐予的宝贵自我的人类后，他便 扇动 自己宽大的鼻翼，呼出鼻息掀起一阵狂风。交完差，他就心满意足地合上眼帘，又打起盹来。

武藤游戏站在小巷尽头的宾馆前，手里拿着一朵向日葵。

向日葵是他在花店以极其低廉的价格买下的。一开始，这朵剩到最后的花就没有什么好的卖相，等 经历完晚高峰 的人潮推搡，它更是耷拉着脆弱的花冠，一副快要死去的模样。

游戏对花没什么兴趣——否则，他也不会被花店老板哄骗着，买下这么一朵已经没救的花。不过，看到向日葵变得皱巴巴的花瓣的时候，再愚钝的人也会明白自己上当受骗的事实。

因此，在三楼靠左倒数第二个房间门口，他敲门的手稍稍迟疑了一下。但最后，他还是轻叩三下房门，将这只向日葵递给屋内有着鸡血石眼睛的埃及人。眼前萎焉的花朵显然不能让偷渡客想起自己曾表现出的对花朵的兴趣——他蜜色的手臂绕过递向自己的花朵，搂到送花人的后腰上。

向日葵被带到床边，又在不久后被埃及人从游戏的手心里抽出来，扔在地上发出“咚”的一声闷响。游戏坐在对方结实的大腿上，全神贯注地解着他皮质紧身衣上过于贴合的银扣，没有理会那声响。

“你很久没有过来了。”剥下游戏的校服内衬后，叫做亚图姆的埃及人一边这么说着，一边用手指在游戏肚脐四周没有规律地打着旋，让游戏忍不住弓起身子缩了缩肚子。他有些神经质地揉搓着亚图姆的皮质搭扣，回答说自己最近一直被关在医院里。话音还没落地，亚图姆就从喉咙里拖出一串意味深长的长音。然后，他掐了掐游戏不再紧绷的肚子——那上面已经几乎没有黄紫色的瘀青了。

或许是因为太久没有见面，又或许是因为游戏终于给他留下一具接近完好的躯壳供以发挥，这一次，埃及人表现得比过去更加粗暴。挥舞马鞭时，他不需要刻意避开游戏身上原有的伤痕；蜡泪将要滴落时，他也不需要担心蜡油会流进游戏没有闭合的伤口里。亚图姆只需要眯着他猩红色的眼睛，思忖如何从眼前的高中生那里得到更多的眼泪。而当身上再一次出现一道道久违的伤痕时，游戏抓着床单喘息着，觉得快活。

再多疼爱我一些吧——他恬不知耻地催促着，急切地环住对方的腰肢索取，不给对方一点休息的时间。他知道，等自己回到医院，医生就会发现他身上新的伤疤，并在很长一段时间拒绝他的临时出院申请[1]。在医院里，他既找不到用于割肉的刀片，也没法借助充电线勒住自己的脖子。而一旦失去这些，他阴郁的情绪就只能顺着血管一寸寸游走，从内部加速他的腐烂。

对方回抱的瞬间，他感觉到愧疚，因为他隐瞒了自己所在的医院跟其他医院的不同——亚图姆大概以为他是和别人玩过火后不得不被送去医院里。第一次见面时，他也利用偷渡客对语言的陌生施以欺骗，将被迫说出的惩罚游戏台词粉饰成自己的真心。在同学们哄笑着散去后，他借着月色找到那个用蹩脚日语向自己表达关切的异邦人，指着宿民街[2]深处的宾馆招牌朝他发出邀约：

“你会爱上这种感觉的。”

在对方迟疑的瞬间，他垫起脚尖亲吻对方的嘴唇。

可下一秒，在下一次冲击中，这种愧疚如同 浮 出水面的泡沫般破裂，游戏的注意力又回到这场性事中。听着床板的吱呀声，他头晕目眩地闭上眼睛，产生一种晕船的错觉。一旦对方有停止的迹象，他就摸索着 环住身上 人的脖颈，贴在对方耳边，用颤抖的声音重复自己的愿望。

从尼罗河远航而来的水手将他带到浴室里，把生锈的淋浴软管耐心地缠绕到海妖的脖子上。往常，为了游戏的正常生活，他们总是尽量避免在明显的地方留下痕迹。不过现在，游戏已经不需要这样的关照——他用指腹缓慢描绘亚图姆的面庞，嘴里喃喃着鼓励的话。直到周围的声音都被强烈的耳鸣掩盖，他才停止这种温柔的劝诱，瘫软在温暖的怀抱里。透过浴室脏兮兮的镜子，他隐约能看见自己脸上的潮红跟笑容。

被抱出浴室时，游戏晕乎乎的，没有从之前的欢愉中彻底回过神来。可他还是感觉眼前的房间和刚刚有些不同。到底是哪里不一样了？他用几近融化的大脑思考着：书包没有被翻动的痕迹，亚图姆的道具好好地摆在床头，墙角的 绿植还是 那副半死不活的样子。

啊、是灯。他抬起头，被灯光晃得眯了眯眼睛，随后察觉到房间的变化：之前，天花板上的 灯只能 发出一点微弱的黄光；现在，灯上耀眼的白光几乎能灼伤他的眼睛。

难道有人趁他们不注意进来换了灯泡？那样的话，他希望对方没有被他们在浴室里的动静吓到。

“咔嚓。”

一声脆响从亚图姆脚下传来。游戏垂下脑袋，意识到那是向日葵花茎被踩折的声音。盯着花茎延迟几秒钟才开始滴落红色液体的断口，迷迷糊糊地，他想到被一刀劈开的石榴缓缓渗出汁液的切面，想到因为割得太快太浅而来不及反应的伤口——伤口的血也和向日葵的汁液一样，总是要延迟几秒钟，才会覆盖到肉色的创面上。

抬起头时，在灼亮的灯光下，他看见穿好衣服的亚图姆，和他手里晃眼的银色反光。

像被相机闪光灯照射一般，游戏的脑海里浮现出很多画面。有那么一秒钟，在强烈心悸的同时，他的大脑变得比过去任何时候都要清明，几乎能让他理清自己身上发生的一切和它们之间的原因脉络。可那灵光却只是石头擦出的火星——才回忆起一件事，那点光亮就消散了。下一秒，湿冷的海水再次将他吞没。他跌进自己海草般混乱的思绪中，被缠绕着无法再动弹一根手指。

是一把刀，他想，是我在医院见过的刀。

是手术室惨白的灯光下，在他身上游走的柳叶刀。

重新走到游戏跟前的不再是刚刚那个和他翻云覆雨的、易被怂恿的青年。他笔挺地站在床边，用严厉又慈爱的眼神看着床上平躺的人，像神父看着即将献祭的牲畜。这样的眼神让游戏毛骨悚然，他用冰冷僵硬的手抓住对方，带着亲昵呼唤他的名字：

“亚图……”

游戏没能说完这句话，因为飞溅到床单的血吓到了他。当看清埋进自己上腹部的刀柄时，他哽咽的喉咙中发出一声惊叫。他放开对方，慌忙拉扯雕 着柄花的 刀柄，想将钻进他腹部一半的刀子扯出来。但那刀纹丝不动，好像已经跟他腹部的血肉焊在了一起。当他像案板上的鱼一样扭动时，更多的血从伤口冒出来，流到床单上。

在被突如其来的剧痛刺激到麻木的神经渐渐恢复后，他哭叫起来，开始用力捶打对方握住刀柄的手臂。在凄厉的叫喊声中，冷酷无情的刽子手终于开口了。他一脸平静地问他，哪一边更痛。

这个问题让游戏觉得需要送去隔离病院[3]的人应该是对方，而不是自己。痛觉神经孜孜不倦地向他反馈疼痛，让他忍不住想对眼前提出莫名其妙问题的人破口大骂。但当摆动着准备再次抵抗时，他这条被海草困住的鱼又在自己的回忆中多翻滚了几下，并触碰到一点光亮——

他想起来，在很久之前，他曾体会过比这更剧烈的疼痛。对不起、对不起——过去很多次，他跪在地上这么说着，恳求其他人不要把自己带到厕所的隔间去。“明明什么坏事都没有做，为什么要受到这样的惩罚呢。”当人群离开，这样的想法钻进躺在地上喘气的自己脑海中时，他总能感受到比任何时候都更深的疼痛——像是有什么东西拽着跟他心脏相连的血管，在心脏每次跳动时将它向四周撕扯。

突然，他的太阳穴不再突突作响，也能听清窗外的蝉鸣。“我可不愿意回到那时候啊。”这么想着的同时，有声音从他干涩沙哑的喉咙里挤出。“那边更痛。”怕对方没有听清，他又重复了一遍。

“好孩子。”听到这个回答，亚图姆毫不吝啬地给出赞扬，用指背蹭掉游戏眼角的眼泪。可他的笑容还是冷冰冰的，让游戏觉得自己只是路边被无意踩到的虫子、被提着后腿扔上解剖台的青蛙——反正不是一个活生生的人。但正因如此，他开始感到安心，干脆地把手落回床上。

柳叶 刀重新 动了起来。它先是稍稍上升，露出刀片上半部分黑褐色的血痕；随后，刀身平斜 着刺回创面 ，缓缓向上移动。最开始，冰凉的刺痛感还会让游戏卷起身体在床上蹬踹，但等他能看见自己胸腔皮肤下方刀刃的隆起时，那些痛感已经减弱成微弱的痒，好像只是有一两只蜗牛在他肋骨上缓慢匍匐着，在他身上拖出一道黏糊 糊 、湿哒哒的血痕。

从下往上，手术刀沿着他的一条条肋骨拨动着。它在倒数第三条肋骨处稍稍停歇，随后继续向左刮动。异邦人握住游戏的腰，用刀柄向侧身方向由深至浅地挖掘，直到整个房间开始回荡刀刃与肋骨尖锐的摩擦声。沾着血肉的白色肋骨暴露在空气中时，游戏想到市场上被刮掉鱼鳞的死鱼，紧接着，他意识到自己已经失去了和整个世界的联系——他甚至不再觉得痒了。

他能看见从亚图姆扣子上滴下的血，能听见过道里一对男女的说笑声，却唯独失去了对感觉的认知——好像有一个玻璃罩子将他扣住，并斩断了他联系外界的脐带。小时候，抱着玩偶躲在游戏屋时，他望着窗外熙熙攘攘的人群，也有过这种与世界剥离的轻松感。他怀念他的玻璃罩子，因为那里既没有疼痛，也没有伤害。

经过一次次反复剜挑，一小块血肉模糊的三棱柱区域被清理出来。透过这块空缺，游戏能看清被白色骨架囚禁的、不断跳动的物体。亚图姆用被血浸透的床单潦草地擦掉 刀身上 的肉沫。随后，他用不再锋利的刀尖抵在第三条肋骨凸起处下方，将这根离心脏最近的肋骨挑开一个豁口。

很快，这根肋骨就被彻底卸下，随意地滚落到地上。亚图姆用一只血淋淋的手伸进游戏的空缺中，像采摘树上的果实一般拉扯里面的心脏，另一只手则开始切割心脏周围粗壮的血管。切下第一根动脉时，游戏的血几乎喷到天花板上，但随着心脏一点点被扯离胸腔，他能提供的血液也越来越少。切断连着心脏的最后一根血管时，他已经几乎不再流血了。

“哐当”一声，心脏被扔到不远处的铁桶中，又在里面打了几个滚。游戏闭着眼睛，全神贯注捕捉着那颗心脏在桶壁上越来越微弱的撞击声。等盘旋在铁桶中的沉闷回音彻底停止时，他血管中剩下的最后一点躁动也停歇了。

失去那 颗总是 不知变通地向他传递疼痛的东西后，他终于再次觉得幸福。

黎明暖融融的光打在游戏被凝固的血覆盖的手臂上，让他想起今年春假时的阳光。去年的冬天格外阴冷，整整两个月时间，镇上的人们都能没见到一个正儿八经的晴天。因此，当太阳趁新春佳节再次露面时，去寺庙参拜的人也明显多了起来——连游戏家附近那间平日门可罗雀的小神社都不例外。

“想要一个朋友”、“不要再欺负我了”、“在学校能够开心”……他把诸如此类的愿望密密麻麻写在绘马上，却被绘马架前攒动的人潮吓退——对于人群，他似乎有种与生俱来的恐惧。攥着绘马回家时，阳光也像现在一样打在他的手臂上。那一天，望着天空中暖金色的云霞，他再一次对自己感到失望。

于是，他抬起手，像小时候打水漂一样，将自己的愿望投掷到波光粼粼的河面上。留下七八圈涟漪，那绘马在很远的地方停下，游戏却清楚听见了它被河水吞没的“咕咚”声。在那瞬间，他一直紧绷的神经猛地垮了下来——他不再思考自己被欺负的原因，不再想怎么逃避一次勒索，不再希望有一个朋友。童年的玻璃罩子再一次盖住他，将他带回孩童时代对一切的无知无觉中。

他想，他一定是将长大后的自己的一部分附在了绘马上。它们被它亲手扔进河中，只来得及发出一声溺水的呜咽。

在毁灭的瞬间，他感受到一种愚蠢而纯真的幸福。

窒息、鞭笞、殴打——他开始欢迎这一切，希望借此粉碎自己心中脆弱而精致的期待。他兴致勃勃地举着铅锤，大肆破坏自己过去精心修建的所有。在这种需求的驱使下，当那位异国青年对自己伸出援手时，当对方悄悄瞥过他眼角的眼泪时，他敏锐地捕捉到对方红宝石双眼中转瞬即逝的光芒。于是，他走上前去，邀请对方加入这场毁灭的行当。

在很多个黎明，他躺在床上，跟那个叫亚图姆的青年有一搭没一搭聊着天。看着破破烂烂的自己，他的心中总能升腾起无限的满足。他感觉到，一切都在变好。等他的心房变得空空如也的时候，等他再也感受不到来自自身期待的重压的时候，他就能再一次变得轻松。没错、一切都在变好，如果不是——

“咚、咚、咚。”

一阵短促而规律的响动将游戏从回忆中惊醒——一颗心脏的跳动声！他瞪大眼睛，惊恐地望向不远处那只装着他已经死去的心脏的铁桶——那声音分明来自那里。

“亚图姆，你去看看它……让它停下来……”如果游戏的身体还有一点力气，他就会跳下床，亲自将那恼人的东西再次扼杀。可在经历一场手术后，他只能惊恐地瞪大双眼，向站在身旁的人哀求。艰难地扭动生锈的脖子，他希望对方能看见自己湿润的眼睛并给与一丝怜悯，却在看见床头柜的瞬间愣在原地。

一支插着向日葵的玻璃花瓶。

干净的玻璃瓶上沾着露珠，和充满血腥味的房间显得格格不入。插在花瓶里的向日葵依旧软趴趴的、一副快要死掉的模样。但有人扯掉向日葵上几片完全枯萎的花叶，让它看起来多少精神了些。

哀求声卡在嗓子里，游戏张大嘴呼吸着，像从河面捞出的鱼。与此同时，那颗诡异的心脏开始更猛烈的撞击。洪亮的心跳声在整个房间四处翻滚，在一切物品的表面反射跳跃——一下子，整个房间都变成了关着它的铁桶。

那声音比夏季暴雨冲刷屋顶的声音还要吵闹，将游戏从安宁的睡梦中粗暴地惊醒。现在，那些他遗忘的东西都一股脑冲刷回他的脑海中……没错，那是他熟悉的声音。不久前，他还被这样的声音搅得心烦意乱。

那时，武藤游戏站在小巷尽头的宾馆前，手里拿着一朵向日葵。

连他自己都不知道，他为什么突然要送给一个偶尔见面的人一份礼物，又为什么要选择一朵寒酸到难以拿出手的花。比起被珍惜，这朵向日葵更适合在被蹂躏后丢弃到某个角落里腐烂。

“我很高兴哦。”

可那朵花被人收下，打理好放在沾着水珠的玻璃瓶里。埃及人背对着他，修长的手指细细摩挲着向日葵不再饱满的花瓣，耳根挂着一点红。随后，他转身和游戏玩乐，用比过去任何一次都更猛烈的热情融化他的大脑。月亮挂上树梢时，游戏瘫软在床上， 疲惫到 没有趁着夜色离开，而是迷迷糊糊地蜷缩在一个古铜色的怀抱中，从那儿跌进梦里。

他梦见自己的玻璃罩子。他坐在里面，皮肤感受不到阳光的温度，耳朵听不见玻璃罩 外人们 的交谈。只需要轻轻闭上眼睛，他就看不见外面熙熙攘攘的人群，也就切断了和世间的一切联系。

可当他躺在地上，想细细品味这置身事外的幸福时，他却感受到一阵拂过脸颊的风，和风里浅浅的花香。

这风微弱得不能吹起一粒尘土，却能惊醒一个太久不曾感受风的人。醒来时，天空只拉开一道白净的光芒，他们的房间依然昏暗。游戏 仰 起头，看着那个抱着自己的、在睡梦中微笑的人。配合舒展下来的眉头，这笑容主人看起来不像往常那般张扬，倒是让他想到吃饱后懒洋洋趴在墙头的猫。

他想，他还没见过这样的表情呢。

“咚、咚、咚。”

他的心脏以一种陌生的频率跳动着，血液奔涌着冲击他的全身。触摸对方坚毅的脸庞时，他能清晰感受到自己手腕脉搏的鼓动。像在好奇什么似的，他凑上前去， 轻啄那 张干燥的嘴唇。一下，又一下。随后，那颗心脏更强烈地震颤着，比夏日祭的锣鼓 声还要 吵闹。

“简直就像……”

在某个词语浮现在游戏脑海之前，他像触电似地抽搐了几下。基于对未知的恐惧，他挣扎着逃回了家中。从那之后，午夜惊醒时，他梦见的不再是对他穷追猛打的学生，而是坐在床边，身旁放着一支花瓶的亚图姆。这与他现实中的改变相反——现实中，当殴打跟谩骂作为他本该习以为常的东西准时降临时，他的心脏在胸膛隆隆作响，又开始向他传递疼痛。

作为一个离“正常”二字太过遥远的、浑浑噩噩的人，他已经失去了探究这些变化缘由的力气。他先是像只动物一样远离那条肮脏的街道，远离街道上那个让自己再次觉得疼痛的过敏原。在逃避没有成效后，他试图从另一个角度阻止自己从心脏处传来的剧烈疼痛——再一次反抗那群人，并再一次受到更残酷的惩罚。

在书包里寻找软膏时，他摸出一张纸条。哪怕不署名，他也能猜到这张纸条的主人——在他认识的所有人中，只有一个不擅长日语的人会用那么简单粗鲁的词句。

在理解纸条上内容的瞬间，他想起小时候动画里出现的毁灭世界的咒语——和纸条上两行不到的告白一样简单明了。

社会有一种普遍认知，认为爱是治愈一切的良药。然而，乖戾的命运却 不 总是按此理前进。当这个破碎的人拿起那张向他投来善意的纸条时，他所感受到的却并非被世人称为幸福的喜悦。他看着身上的伤痕，毛骨悚然地意识到那些施加在自己身上的惩罚的不合理之处，并再次为自己无奈的妥协而痛苦。

不、不……他立刻揉碎那纸条，像扔掉一块烙铁一样把它扔出窗外，试图忽略命运给他的惩罚。可他已经看见了一切——那些歪歪扭扭的字像铅一样浇灌在他的心脏上。一支花朵、一个笑容、一张纸条……这些东西轻飘飘地落下来，将他保护自己的玻璃罩子压得粉碎。当光芒灼烧他表皮下的溃烂时，他唯一能感受到的就是比过去任何时候都更难忍受的疼痛。

左顾右盼着 ，他希望能有什么方法，让他逃离自己无法承受的一切。最后，他凝视着窗外。

他想，我还有一个办法。

他还有一个办法。

如果周围有人观察那个坐在角落的学生的话，他们就会发现，在扔掉一张废纸后的几分钟时间里，那矮个男生一直惊恐地四处张望着——凑近一些的话，他们甚至能听见这位不受欢迎的同学嘴里念叨的胡话。然而，没有人注意到那个不起眼的人。他们只知道，下午第二节课进行到一半的时候，角落那位始终不愿意换上夏季短衫的男生突然一脚踩在凳子上，在所有人做出反应之前跳出了窗外。十分钟后，他被拉去了最近的医院。半年后，有传言说他被送去了隔离病院。

“还要在这儿撒娇吗？”

医院的床上，沉沉的梦中，亚图姆拢着那个不愿清醒的人，一边按压他新生的皮肤一边问道。

“……再等一会吧。”游戏勉强睁开眼睛，在看见重新变得干净的床单后又再一次合上。说出这话时，他脑海中一些刚刚汇聚的记忆又开始散去。等下一次吧，他昏沉沉地想着，等下一次，等他铁桶里的心不再砰砰作响时，等他能再一次无视痛苦时——等那时候，他就从自己无比漫长的梦中睁开眼睛。

可他又感觉到，在他本应空荡荡的胸口中，有什么东西开始慢慢生长。

“咚、咚、咚。”

那么清晰，那么吵闹。

注释：

[1]事实上隔离病院要出院并没有那么轻松。

[2]宿民街：生存条件恶劣的临时工住所，约等于三和市场。

[3]隔离病院：会限制患者出入自由的精神病院。


End file.
